1. Field of the Invention
Improved pressure-responsive valve which is particularly adapted for use in new home construction wherein it is necessary to turn the water control valve to an "on" position to test the water pipes for leaks and to leave the water system under pressure for a substantial period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure-responsive valves have been used for many years in many different situations. A typical prior art pressure-responsive valve includes a ball which allows flow through a pipe in one direction but not in a second and opposite direction. A further type of pressure-responsive valve includes a ball which is spring-loaded and controls flow through a pipe. More specifically, when the pressure in the pipe is below a predetermined value, the ball allows flow through the pipe. However, when the pressure in the pipe is above the predetermined value, the ball overcomes the bias of the spring, thereby moving to a position which shuts the flow of fluid through the pipe.
In constructing new homes it is necessary to turn the water control valve to an "on" position to test the water pipes for leaks. Normally, once the water control valve is turned to an "on" position the water in the pipe is maintained under pressure for a substantial period of time. During this substantial period of time the dwelling is unoccupied. It is important that when the dwelling is unoccupied the chance of damage to the dwelling due to a leakage or breakage in the water pipes be minimized for obvious reasons.
Typical prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,466,819; 3,407,827; 3,211,173; and 1,491,241.